Romance At Full Moon High
by Taora
Summary: [REWRITTEN]Bullies,cliques,crushes,school work and the occasional Heartless or Nobody showing up.Welcome to Hell,where everything's complicated in a nonsensical way.[full summary inside] Alternate Universe,High School and OCs. Don't like OCs? Don't read.


**Author's note:** Well,this is the rewritten first chapter for 'Romance At Full Moon High'. I personally feel that it's way better than the previous version,so I hope that you'll all enjoy reading this.

**Summary: **Bullies,cliques,crushes,school work and the occasional Heartless or Nobody showing up. Whoever said that high school was fun must have been insane. When 16-year-old Aurora decided to have a new start in a new city, Full Moon High was definitely not her idea of a typical high school. How is a girl to cope with new rivals,random friends,nasty rumours and a huge crush on her Chemistry teacher, especially when he's ten years older than her? Welcome to Hell,where everything's complicated in a nonsensical way.

**Pairings: **SoraxKairi, RikuxNamine, RoxasxOC, CloudxTifa and a whole bunch of other pairings including KH characters with OCs

**Warnings: **Alternate Universe,a little OOC at certain parts, KH characters with OC pairings

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts and its characters belong to Square-Enix. Aurora and her brother (Gareth) belong to yours truly.

* * *

**Romance At Full Moon High**

**Chapter 1**

**First Meeting**

_-I don't know what I'm feeling…-_

Radiant Garden, 6.45am

"It's still raining…" Black eyes stared at the rain as the sixteen-year-old girl sighed to herself, her fingers unconsciously picking at her uniform. Her navy-blue backpack rested on her lap.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? We'll be reaching the school in ten minutes' time or so, are you feeling unwell?" Her mother asked, genuine concern in her voice as she turned to look at her daughter. It was really surprising the way her mother was towards the family; she was never the happy I-love-everyone-and-cute-animals type of girl. In fact, her mother was quite the sadistic woman.

Aurora Borealis tore her gaze away from the rain and smiled slightly at her mother. "I'm fine, Mom," She replied softly. "It's just that it's raining so heavily; are you sure that this is Radiant Garden?"

Her father chuckled to himself as he carefully drove the car through a busy road. "Of course it is, darling, we moved here a week ago, didn't we?"

"I was busy helping the servants unpack all of our furniture that I didn't have time for anything else," Aurora pointed out this fact to her parents. The truth was that she had purposely asked to help. She didn't want to walk one step out of her house into this strange huge city. "Why is Gareth still asleep at home anyway?"

"Your brother is starting his first year in college, remember? His classes start in the afternoon."

"I see," Forcing her gaze onto her hands, Aurora asked, "Dad?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean," Her grip on the backpack tightened, but she managed to keep her voice even as she went on, "What if it happens again? There's no guarantee they would accept me more than Traverse High."

There was a good deal of silence in the car before her father replied. "Aurora darling, you shouldn't think the worst before you actually experience it yourself. Full Moon's High's perfect, mark my words. Why, the legendary Organization XIII's part of the teaching staff, with the exception of your mother and me."

"Besides," Her mother added with a wicked grin. "Your 'delightful' uncle's the vice-principal. No one would dare lay a single finger on you, not unless they wish to taste the wrath of three Organization members."

Aurora smiled wryly at her mother's words. Describing her uncle as 'delightful' was a huge understatement. Her uncle wasn't just delightful, he was absolutely fabulous. Why, he had nearly killed one of those idiots during that incident back at Traverse High. Never mind the fact that murder was a crime; her uncle was a hero!

Not that she'll ever admit it out loud to her mother, though. Aurora knew that her mother disliked her uncle because of his unwavering loyalty to the leader of Organization XIII. "He'll get himself killed, being so loyal and all. It's stupid." Her mother had once said when Aurora asked her why.

Aurora had met most of the Organization when she was younger as they often held gatherings during the holidays, for example, New Year's Day. They were… unique, for lack of a better word. She remembered Uncle Demyx, who had immediately picked her up and exclaimed, "She's so cute!", when her parents first brought her to the gathering. This was followed by a loud 'whack' on his head by her mother, resulting in him going "Ouch!" and she being carried away by her father.

"Don't you dare pick her up like that again! Aurora's not used to it!"

"Aw come on, Larx. It's just a hug, I'm not going to eat her or anything…"

"No means no, mullet boy!" Her mother had summoned her kunais by then, and Uncle Demyx had run all over the place screaming as the kunais flew after him.

She smiled to herself at that memory. She was only five then, and this strange group of people had slowly became her family. It was nice, that warmth she often felt around them. Her biological parents had died in the struggle against the Heartless twelve years ago, and she was only four years old. It was during December when it happened. Aurora didn't know why, but when she was told that her parents had 'gone to heaven', she didn't even cry. She knew that her parents had died, but for some reason, not a single tear could be forced out at their funeral.

In the midst of the chaos that followed after the funeral, Aurora was adopted by the Borealis couple. Her shallow, money-grabbing relatives had bowed extremely low when they recognised the Gambler of Fate and the Savage Nymph from the legendary Organization XIII, and were all too glad to give her to them when the couple asked if they could adopt Aurora.

She remembered being picked up by the Savage Nymph and seeing that cold hard face break into a soft, kind smile. "My name is Larxene Borealis," She had said kindly as her husband took the necessary documents from Aurora's relatives. "And I'm your mother from now on," Aurora had stared at her with wide, shocked eyes at that time.

It was amazing how much better Aurora's life had changed from that day onwards. Her new family was wonderful, and they made her feel loved even though they could only meet up three times a year. They lived in Traverse Town then, while the others were in Radiant Garden. Truth be told, life in Traverse Town was pure misery, and they would have left even if that incident never occurred.

A slight jolt from the car startled her out of her thoughts. Looking out of the window, Aurora realised that the car had reached the school gates, and a security guard nodded at them to indicate that they were allowed in. She drew a deep breath and waited as the car slowly drove towards the school. It had stopped raining.

_Right. Here goes nothing._

[Romance At Full Moon High

Full Moon High, 7.00am

_Holy Crap. The school's bloody humongous!_

Aurora stared at the huge building with wide eyes. It didn't look like a school; it was a _freaking _castle! The school grounds were huge, wide fields of lush green grass were everywhere. She could see an archery range and an indoor swimming pool to her right, and a running track to her left. The front building she was facing was four stories tall, but it paled in comparison with the buildings behind it. Majestic towers reached for the sky, adding to the medieval-like atmosphere.

Her father gently squeezed her hand to get her attention, and she tore her gaze away from the building long enough to register the familiar figure approaching them. Aurora could hear whispers from the students around them:

"Oh shit, it's the vice-principal."

"Who the hell is that girl?"

"Hey, they're the Organization members whom we have never seen!"

"You're finally here," Her uncle greeted them in his usual monotone voice. "It's good to see you again, Luxord. And you too, Aurora." He shook their hands in greeting.

Her mother coughed slightly, drawing the attention of her uncle. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he greeted her in a frosty tone, "Larxene."

"My delightful brother," Her mother replied in the same chilly tone, dislike apparent in her eyes. They glared at each other, forgetting the presence of students in the area. Her father quickly stepped between them, muttering softly to both, "Saïx, this is not the time or place for this. You too, Larxene dear. Aurora's right here." Both seemed to regain their senses and stopped glaring at each other..

"Um, Uncle Saïx," Aurora asked quickly. "Where am I supposed to go now?" She felt, with growing discomfort, that more students were starting to stare at her.

"The new students are to assemble in the theatre hall first, just walk down the hallway and turn left. I won't be able to escort you there, however." Seeing their confused expressions, he added, "Organization meeting. The Superior wants to meet you two right now."

_Of course,_ Aurora thought a little resentfully to herself, _the Organization always came first._ Her mother looked at her with a worried expression, and without a word hugged her tightly.

"It'll be fine," Her mother murmured softly to her, ignoring the students' blatant stares. "It's a new start for you. If anyone tries to bully you, beat the crap out of them, okay? Don't let them push you around." She added, earning a grin from Aurora. Her father ruffled her hair after her mother released her, and she watched as they followed her uncle into the office.

Aurora walked down the hallway, trying not to notice the whispers and stares aimed her way. Unfortunately, the hallway was quite long, so she was unable to escape from them. Come to think of it, she had never met the Superior during the gatherings. He was always busy with important school matters. He seemed to be such an enigmatic man —

"Well, if it isn't the new girl." A cocky voice brought Aurora out of her thoughts. A blond haired guy stood arrogantly in front of her, a confident smirk plastered on his face. His friends stood beside him, a light-purple haired girl and a tall dark-skinned boy.

"Everyone's talking about the Savage Nymph's daughter. It's you, isn't it? I _seriously _find that hard to believe, you don't look like her _at all._" He continued, his eyes trailing up and down her body.

"What do you want?" Aurora asked coldly, images of her torturing this idiot in various ways flooding her mind. Her reply wiped the smirk off his face, much to her sadistic delight.

"Hey, no one talks like that to Seifer, y'know?" His friend protested with a frown — oh how she would love to jam her daggers straight into his stomach to shut him up — and the girl said, "Arrogant." The blond haired guy — Seifer, was it? — glared at Aurora and was about to say something when someone suddenly called out, "Seifer, leave her alone!"

Seifer turned around to face the speaker; it was a chocolate-brown haired girl with emerald-green eyes. Next to her stood two boys; one of them had sandy-blond hair while the other boy was dark-haired and clutched a camera in his hands.

"Leave her alone, you jerk," The sandy-blond haired boy said as he stared at Seifer with great dislike in his eyes. Seifer stared back at him, looking, if possible, far more arrogant than before.

"And why should we listen to you losers?"

"We'll tell the vice-principal, Seifer." The girl replied, and the dark-haired boy nodded in agreement. Seifer's eyes narrowed as he thought it over for a few seconds, and then glared at them.

"Whatever. I'm not through with you yet, Savage Nymph's daughter." Without another word, he walked away with his friends trailing behind him.

"You've just met Seifer and his gang," The girl told Aurora while the two boys seemed to be discussing something, staring at her briefly. She wished they would just stop whispering and staring at her; it was sickening.

"My name's Olette, and this is Hayner and Pence. We're all freshmen, like you. What's your name?" She held out a hand towards Aurora.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave," Aurora said tonelessly as Olette looked at her with a confused expression. "Thank you for helping me." She walked past them, her face emotionless. As she walked away, Aurora could hear their mutterings:

"Told you we shouldn't have interfered, Olette."

"Maybe she wants to be alone, Hayner."

"_Right,_ Pence. Even a four-year-old would thank us properly. She's such a snob."

"Don't be mean, Hayner. Pence's right; she seems like the loner type."

_Let them think what they want,_ Aurora thought to herself, _I just want to be alone._ She hardly noticed the people around her as she walked through the double doors of the theatre hall.

_The world's full of fake people… people who smile at you but don't mean it. They stab you in the back when you let your guard down. People who make fun of you, who ridicule you without knowing the real you, who spread nasty rumours and lies about you… __Olette could be one of them, and Hayner and Pence too. They could even just be pretending to be kind or pitying me._

The only ones who could be trusted were her family… the Organization. They accepted her for who she was, her flaws and temperamental nature was nothing to them. She felt so loved, but why was there still an empty feeling in her heart? Her father had told her that there would be a special someone meant for her in life, but she was seriously starting to doubt it.

_Does anyone need me?_

Aurora was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't see the person in front of her until she bumped into him. Papers and books flew everywhere as she fell down, hard, on her butt. The person also fell down, and both groaned a little from the impact on their backsides.

"I'm so sorry!" Aurora exclaimed as she quickly helped to pick up the fallen books. She felt her face heat up in embarrassment; how could she have been so silly not to sense someone's presence? Not to mention that he was right in front of her!

"I'm really sorry, are you alright?" Aurora apologized as she carefully stacked the books together. Making sure that it would not drop out of her arms, she walked over and looked at him, saying, "Here, this must be yours —"

And she suddenly couldn't speak as —

Midnight-black eyes met orange-gold eyes.

_-…when I first looked into your eyes.-_

* * *

Thanks to Kupo3.0 for her constructive points,she was the one who made me think really hard about my story and decide to rewrite it. If not,this fanfic would still be total crap.I owe you one,Kupo3.0 :D 

Thanks also to Pearl Warrior, Darkecogir'n'Co., Drowning The Flame, G.U.Yeo, Princess MiHana and my friends (who don't have a account) for supporting my fanfic, even when it was crap at first! I love you guys! And yes, Princess MiHana is my best friend and also the 'Mihana' in the fanfic. She's really that hyper in real life, but I'll change a few characteristics about the character so that no one would be able to imply that my friend's a Mary-Sue. That would be absolutely ridiculous.

As much as I love writing this fanfic for my personal enjoyment and for you guys, I'm afraid that I won't be able to work on the second chapter till after my O Levels, which ends next year (around November). My sincere apologies for that. I'll miss you guys during that period.

By the way, can anyone guess who's the person she bumped into? The whole 'orange-gold eyes' stuff is way obvious, isn't it:D


End file.
